Rendezvous
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Bagaimana jika semua karakter Atem dalam fic buatan Scarlet Natsume berkumpul dalam satu ruangan? Please review if don't mind.


**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**OOC. Confusion. Crossover with other fics.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Suara hantaman keras bergema, sesosok tubuh jatuh dari sebuah lingkaran sihir di tengah-tengah kumpulan gumpalan asap dan debu, disusul beberapa tubuh lainnya. Kesunyian sesaat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan sesuatu yang menghantam lantai dan suara retakan kayu, sebelum terlihat sesosok tubuh menggeliat duduk.

"Aw..." gumamnya, mengelus wajahnya yang sakit gara-gara 'mencium' lantai. "What the f*cking he-?"

Umpatannya terputus ketika telinganya mendengar suara erangan yang bukan dari dirinya. Dia menoleh, melihat dua wanita, tiga pria, dan dua anak-anak – yang berada dalam pelukan salah satu wanita – berusaha bangkit.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, lima orang itu terlihat familiar – walau dia hanya melihat bagian belakang mereka, atau yang wajahnya tertutup rambut panjang.

"Ouch..." gumam seorang perempuan pelajar, kedua tangannya mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk bangkit, berusaha menyingkirkan potongan kayu dan serpihan beton dari dirinya. "Sialan, Seth brengsek itu... seenaknya aja masang lubang jebakan di depan kamar gw..." gerutunya marah.

Seorang lelaki bertelinga aneh duduk, kedua matanya menerawang hampa sebelum normal kembali. Dia menepuk debu di bajunya tanpa ekspresi apapun, seperti tidak merasa bahwa potongan kayu besar sudah jatuh menimpanya.

Wanita yang memeluk anak-anak mengerang pelan, dia bangkit duduk, tangannya meraba tubuh anak-anak itu, dan lalu menghela nafas ketika tidak menemukan luka apapun.

Lelaki remaja lainnya yang terlihat normal menggeliat bangun, serpihan kayu dan debu berjatuhan dari pakaiannya yang compang-camping. Dia sama sekali tidak bersuara, tidak mengerang sakit, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Begitupula dengan lelaki yang memakai kimono di sampingnya, dia hanya berdiri meregangkan tubuhnya.

Seorang gadis berpakaian ketat serba hitam mendarat dengan mulus, menjejakkan kakinya di lantai dengan lancar seakan dia hanya jatuh dari atas kursi. Half-mask yang dikenakannya terlepas, memperlihatkan sepasang mata crimson yang mematikan dan wajah yang cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang melambai, menambah kesan 'indah' pada dirinya.

Dia menatap tak percaya wajah keenam orang yang sebaya dengannya itu. Ketika yang lain duduk sempurna, ekspresi mengenal dan syok terlihat, diikuti erangan sebal.

"Ini pasti kerjaannya Seth/Yugi." gerutu 2 wanita dan 1 lelaki bersamaan.

"Gw bakal ngebunuh dia." desis Atem (Red Moon), jemarinya bergemeretak. "Gw nggak peduli dia sepupu gw, gw bakal ngebunuh dia."

Atem (Untitled) mengangguk. "Setuju." Urat mencuat di dahinya.

Mata gadis yang memakai topeng menerawang penuh aura membunuh. "Yugi... awas saja dia kalau aku kembali nanti." gerutu Atem (Fade to Black), cengkeraman di topengnya mengetat.

"Yugi?" tanya Atem (Marionette), tatapan matanya polos menatap keenam kembaran dirinya, tidak merasakan nafsu membunuh yang menyelimuti ruangan.

"A-ada apa dengan master?" tanya Atem (Story of Desert Kingdom), merasa merinding dengan aura membunuh itu, berusaha membenahi pakaiannya yang sobek agar menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Atem (FTB) tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka, dia terus menggumamkan sesuatu – yang pastinya TIDAK menggumamkan hal-hal baik tentang Yugi.

Atem (The Last Tears) menatap blank ke arah mereka, sebelum berdiri. Dia terlihat bosan – dan juga kesal – dengan situasi ini. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat kedua anak yang agak mirip dengannya di gendongannya, dan lalu menaruh mereka di atas sofa.

Atem (RM) menghela nafas, sebelum tersenyum ke arah para kembarannya. "Ok, anggap aja ini pertemuan keluarga!" katanya, mencoba mencerahkan suasana.

"Yeah..." Atem (Shadow Lullaby) nyengir, membenahi lengan kimononya yang merosot. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kita bertemu? Nggak ada salahnya, kan? Sekali-kali ini." Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sikapnya santai. "Anggap saja kita lagi liburan."

Atem (FTB) menatap dingin ke arah mereka. "Kau bilang begitu karena kau senang bisa hidup lagi, setan brengsek." umpatnya dingin.

Atem (SL) langsung mundur sambil memegang dada kirinya lebay. "Ouch, ojou-san. Kata-katamu itu bagaikan duri." Dia lalu merangkul gadis pembunuh – yang ogah-ogahan – itu, dengan ekspresi – sok – prihatin. "Aku tahu kamu frustasi terus-terusan nggak bisa nangkep Yugi-mu. Jadi," cengiran mengembang di bibirnya. "mau tips supaya dia naik ke ranjangmu dengan sukarela?" lanjutnya, sembari menaik-turunkan alis dengan senyum seduktif.

Atem (FTB) langsung mendorongnya, wajahnya merah karena malu dan sebal. "Aku tidak mencoba membuat Yugi tidur denganku, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya."

"Yeah... tunggu aja sampai dia memutuskan dia juga menginginkan elo." gumam Atem (RM) sembari memutar bola matanya. Atem (TLT) dan Atem (SDK) mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan Atem (RM).

Atem (SL) menghela nafas penuh dramatisasi, sebelum melepaskan 'korban'nya yang memberontak untuk merangkul 'mangsa' berikutnya.

Atem (U) duduk diam di kusen jendela, larut dalam lamunannya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu membebani bahunya. Dia menoleh, mendapati lelaki yang mirip dengannya merangkulnya. "Apa?" tanyanya, pasif.

"Apa kau bersyukur aiboumu dapet cowok baru?" tanya Atem (SL) nyengir, menghiraukan erangan yang bergema dari Atem (FTB), (TLT), dan (RM).

Namun cengirannya memudar tatkala aura negatif menyerbak dari Atem (U). "Aku memang senang aibou bahagia bersamanya." kata Atem (U) monoton, aura negatif kini semakin kental. "Tapi apa gunanya bersyukur jika hati terus-menerus tidak tenang. Dan itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku lagi... segera..."

Atem (SL) langsung mundur menjauh dari dirinya yang lain itu. "O-oke..." katanya gugup, sweatdrop melihat aura gelap yang berat menyelimuti jendela. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Atem (SDK) yang sedang berusaha melonggarkan kekang di lehernya, menghiraukan Atem (U) yang menatap ke arah jendela berteralis sembari menghela nafas pahit dan bergumam pundung, "Aibou... aku rindu..."

"Kau sendiri gimana? Senang kau tidak mati?" tanya Atem (SL) pada budak itu.

Atem (SDK) menatap submissive ke arah orang yang menanyainya, membuat Atem (SL) terkejut. "Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan hamba." suaranya kecil dan penuh rasa pasrah. "Hamba lebih memilih mati daripada terus hidup dalam kekotoran seperti ini." Senyum pahit tersungging di bibirnya. "Tapi, tidak. Dewa tidak sebaik itu untuk membiarkan hamba mati."

Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Atem (SL). "Aaah... maaf sudah tanya." katanya tertawa gugup. Dia berbalik dan bergumam, "Yang ini sama aja." Dia lalu tersenyum ke arah Atem (M) yang menatap polos ke arahnya, membuatnya gemas. "Kawaiiiii~!" teriaknya sembari memeluk Atem (M) yang sedang 'mengasuh' anak-anak Atem (TLT).

Atem (RM) memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Atem (SL) mengelon Atem (M), dia lalu melirik ke arah dua wanita lain – aka Atem (TLT) dan Atem (FTB) -, senyum jahil tersungging di bibirnya. "Elo tau, di dunia gw Seth juga jadi cewek, lho." katanya, nyengir.

Kesunyian menyerbak sesaat. Atem (SL) mengerjap kaget. "Serius?" tanyanya, memecah keheningan.

Atem (RM) nyengir lebar. "Tiga rius."

Tawa ngakak terdengar dari Atem (SL). Atem (TLT) dan (FTB) mendengus menahan tawa mendengar pemberitahuan salah satu dirinya yang lain itu. Bahkan Atem (U) mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tatapan matanya terlihat tertawa.

"Seth? Kaiba itu?" kata Atem (TLT) tak percaya. Dalam hati dia tertawa, dan merasa **SANGAT **puas mendengar bahwa – mantan –sepupunya itu menderita nasib yang sama di luar sana.

"Yup! Seth Kaiba itu." Cengiran Atem (RM) semakin lebar.

Atem (SL) semakin ngakak. "Astaga! Si Kaiba yang highty-mighty itu? Jadi cewek?" serunya geli. "Aku nggak sabar pengen ngasih tahu Jou soal ini!" Dia lalu berhenti tertawa. "Eh... tunggu. Aku, kan, sudah mati. Yang bisa mendengarku cuma Yugi." Tawanya kembali meledak. "Aku nggak sabar pengen bilang Yugi!"

Semuanya – kecuali Atem (M) dan anak-anak – menatap aneh ke arah Atem (SL) yang ngakak keras.

"Serius dia salah satu dari kita?" tanya Atem (RM) sinis, sambil menunjuk Atem (SL) dengan ibu jari.

"Menurut penampilan fisik dan sebagainya, sih, iya." jawab Atem (TLT) tanpa ekspresi. Kedua tangannya mengambil anak laki-lakinya dari pangkuan Atem (M) untuk disusui.

...

...

Tunggu... disusui...?

Atem (U) langsung tersentak, dia menatap tajam ke arah Atem (TLT). "Jangan beraninya kau menyusui anakmu di sini."gerutunya.

Atem (TLT) mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak mau melihat badanku yang jadi cewek."

Mata crimson wanita mantan pharaoh itu menerawang. Dia lalu memalingkan masa bodo, jemarinya berkutat membuka kancing bajunya.

Sampai suatu aura gelap menampik tangannya.

Kedua mata Atem (TLT) semakin menerawang, sementara dia menoleh ke arah versi lelaki dirinya itu. Alisnya berkedut, urat mencuat di dahinya. Aura gelap yang sama muncul mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" geramnya, mata udjat bersinar di dahinya.

Mata udjat juga bersinar di dahi Atem (U). "Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Apa-apaan kau?"

Para Atem yang lain hanya tolah-toleh melihat Atem (TLT) dan Atem (U) adu mulut, seperti menonton pertandingan tenis.

"Anakku lagi kelaparan dan kau melarangku untuk menyusui mereka?" Warna mata Atem (TLT) semakin tua.

Atem (U) menggertakkan gigi. "Aku tidak melarangmu menyusui mereka. Aku hanya bilang jangan menyusui mereka **DI SINI**." Wow! Pakai huruf kapital + dibold + underline! Dia serius!

Atem (M) menatap bingung ke arah dua orang counterpart-nya. Dia menoleh ke arah Atem (SL) yang masih cuddle ke dia. "Kenapa mereka teriak-teriak?" tanyanya polos, tangannya mengelus rambut anak perempuannya Atem (TLT).

Atem (SL) nyengir ke arahnya. Dengan mata tertutup, dia menghela nafas penuh dramatisasi. "Mereka cuma lagi PMS."

Persocom itu menelengkan kepala. "PMS? Apa itu?"

Cengiran Atem (SL) semakin lebar. "PMS itu, sayang, Pissy Man Syndrom. Dengan kata lain mereka itu sekarang lagi jadi..." Tangannya menutup telinga anak perempuan Atem (TLT), ekspresi cerianya tidak berubah. "...para b*tchies yang horny banget!"

"I HEAR THAT, YOU PERVY DEVIL SON OF A HADES B*TCH!"

"Ow... mereka bener-bener nggak bisa diajak bercanda, ya." kata Atem (SL) lebay, masih dengan cengiran gaje.

Telunjuk Atem (M) menempel di bibirnya, dia menunduk bingung. "B*tch itu apa?"

Atem (SL) masih tersenyum lebar. "B*tch itu-"

"Jangan jelasin hal-hal nggak guna ke anak-anak, pervert!" bentak Atem (RM) sambil geplak Atem (SL) pakai harisen besar dari belakang.

Alhasil, Atem (SL) tepar dengan gigi tonggos dan mata melotot, sementara Atem (M) menoel-noel tubuhnya menggunakan cutter yang kebetulan keleleran di lantai. Atem (RM) berdiri mendengus, harisen disampirkan ke bahunya.

Atem (FTB) memijat-mijat dahinya, alisnya mengerut, merasa pusing dengan keramaian yang terjadi. Dia berusaha menahan diri, tapi tidak bisa.

Dan hal itu membuat pisau kecil melayang ke arah para tukang ribut, nyaris – ulangi, NYARIS – mengenai kepala mereka di mana otak berada, dan menancap di dinding.

"Berisik." desis Atem (FTB) dengan tatapan dan aura membunuh.

Suasana langsung hening, terlalu hening, sampai-sampai dentingan paku yang jatuh ke lantai terdengar sangat keras.

Atem (TLT) tersentak dari keterpakuannya, dia lalu kembali melancarkan death glare ke arah Atem (U) – yang tentunya membalas.

Atem (RM) menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia bertopang dagu, ekspresinya menunjukkan kebosanan. Dia menoleh ke arah para Atem lainnya. "Hei, Atem." panggilnya, membuat keenam Atem menoleh. "Maksudnya yang lagi main sama para bocah." lanjutnya, sweatdrop.

Atem (M) menoleh ke kanan-kiri, sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung nan polos. "Atem?"

"Ya, elo." Atem (RM) mengangguk. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Elo ini makhluk apaan?"

Atem (M) menelengkan kepala, tiga tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala.

Gadis berstatus pelajar itu menghela nafas. "Itu, lho, dilihat dari bentuk telinga elo yang aneh banget kayak telinga binatang, kayaknya elo bukan manusia." Dia menatap tajam ke arah Atem (M). "Apa elo termasuk jejadian kayak Mutou-san?"

Pertanyaan itu mendapat – simbol – tanda tanya besar dari para Atem yang lain. Atem (M) memegang telinganya sendiri, merasa bingung, sementara anak-anak Atem (TLT) bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

Atem (TLT) mengalihkan tatapannya dari Atem (U), dia membuka mulutnya. "Aibou... jejadian?"

"Sumpeh loe?" tanya Atem (SL) tau-tau bangun, dengan mata terbelalak.

Atem (SDK), (TLT), dan (FTB) hanya menaikkan sebelah alis bingung.

"Cuma Mutou-san, temen gw. Jangan serius banget gitu." kata Atem (RM). "Dia vampir."

Penjelasan singkat itu mendapat kata ''Oooooh~" panjang dari enam kembarannya.

"He...? Jadi Yugi elo itu vampir? Beneran? Menarik banget." komen Atem (SL), takjub.

Atem (TLT) menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Vampir itu cuma mitos." gumamnya, yang dijawab dengusan oleh Atem (FTB).

Atem (RM) menggerakkan bahu, masa bodo. "Terserah mau percaya atau nggak, gw juga awalnya nggak percaya."

Atem (SDK) menatap ketiga kembarannya bingung. "Anu... hamba mau bertanya."

Keenam Atem serentak menoleh ke arah budak itu. "Silahkan." jawab Atem (TLT) sebagai pharaoh, tanpa ekspresi dan intonasi.

"Um... vampir itu apa?" tanya Atem (SDK), bingung.

Atem (SL) dan Atem (RM) jatuh anime-style mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Masa elo nggak tahu?" tukas Atem (SL).

Budak itu memainkan jemarinya, matanya melirik ke arah lain. "Er... hamba tidak pernah mendengar apapun yang bernama vampir, jadi..."

Atem (TLT) memukul telapaknya sendiri, matanya lebar menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya, di Mesir pada zaman itu tidak ada yang namanya vampir. Aku juga baru tahu yang namanya vampir ketika menjadi diri lain aibou." ujarnya, ekspresinya tetap pasif.

Atem (RM) menggeleng-geleng kepala, dan menghela nafas sambil tangannya mengelus poni Atem (SDK). "Begini, ya, yang namanya vampir itu makhluk jejadian penghisap darah." Dia memberikan buku khusus dengan font huruf hieroglif ke tangan Atem (SDK). "Baca ini dan kau akan mengerti."

Atem (SDK) menatap buku itu sesaat, sebelum membukanya dan membacanya.

Dua jam kemudian...

Budak itu menutup bukunya, dia menelengkan kepala, tersenyum kecil seakan memenangkan sesuatu. "Dengan kata lain... vampir itu sama dengan kalong?"

Angin bersalju tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, menyapu dan membekukan tubuh para Atem – kecuali Atem (TLT) dan anak-anaknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah memakai baju hangat lengkap dengan minuman hangat plus earmuff.

Suara tawa tertahan keluar dari mulut Atem (SL) yang tertutup tangannya, tubuhnya membungkuk gemetar. "Pft... kalong... Yugi elo sama dengan kalong?" Dia mengacungkan jempol ke arah Atem (SDK). "Nice coment, boy! Like that!" serunya, membuat Atem (RM) melancarkan death glare ke arahnya.

"Sudah! Pokoknya," mulai Atem (RM) kesal. "balik ke topik semula." Dia menoleh ke arah Atem (M) yang masih memegang telinganya sendiri. "Elo ini makhluk apa?"

Atem (M) tetap diam, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa dia tidak mengerti apa yang diri lainnya itu bicarakan.

Atem (SDK) mendekati Atem (M), dengan penasaran dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah telinga itu. dia lalu melompat mundur karena kaget ketika banyak kabel keluar dari telinga.

Mata para Atem – selain Atem (M) dan (FTB) – membulat terpaku, mulut mereka menganga horor.

"WHAT THE F*CKING HELL IS THAT?"

Teriakan itu menyebabkan gedung bergoyang, dua bayi menangis, satu persocom korslet, dua narator tepar dengan telinga berdarah, para author fanfic koit di depan kompi, burung-burung jatuh masal ke tanah, para mayat hidup lagi, dan bumi bergeser 10 cm dari orbit.

...

...

Bercanda (-_-'), jangan dianggap serius.

Suara nafas terengah-engah bergema. Atem (TLT) menyurukkan kepala di lengannya, sementara Atem (RM) memegang dahinya sendiri syok. "A... apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Atem (RM) pelan.

Mata Atem (U) masih lebar karena syok. "Aku tadi nggak berilusi, kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku juga melihatnya." gumam Atem (TLT), mengais anaknya yang menangis gara-gara teriakan tadi.

"Oh my Godness... gw jantungan..." gumam Atem (SL) syok. Atem (RM) langsung menatap dingin ke arahnya karena komennya.

"Persocom. Mestinya gw tahu apa itu..." gumam Atem (RM). "Gw pernah ketemu salah satunya." lanjutnya. "Tapi, baru kali ini gw ngeliat yang modelnya mirip gw. Bukan, bukan mirip gw, tapi emang itu gw."

"Persocom..." Atem (U) menunduk, dia menghela nafas. "Aku ingin hidup... walau hanya sebagai persocom, kalau dengan begitu bisa bersama aibou. Aku rela." Dia bergumam kesal. "Aku masih dendam pada author karena membuatku mati dalam cerita."

Mendengar ucapan Atem (U), Atem (RM) menjadi mendengus sinis. "Setidaknya elo nggak jadi cewek..." kata Atem (RM), ketus.

"...atau hamil..." lanjut Atem (TLT), tatapan dingin.

"...atau jadi budak..." lanjut Atem (SDK) pelan.

"...dan pembunuh." Atem (FTB) menyelesaikan kalimat.

Atem (M) menelengkan kepala bingung.

Atem (U) menatap tajam ke arah mereka. "Tapi setidaknya kalian tidak jadi 'hanya kenangan'."

"Setidaknya elo jadi seme di cerita!" Pernyataan telak dari kuartet uke, membuat Atem (U) sweatdrop dengan panah bertuliskan 'strike' nancep di kepala.

Atem (SL) nyengir lebar layaknya sinar mentari. "Hei, lihat sisi baiknya! Bukan cuma kamu yang mati di cerita!" Kalimat ini membuat Atem (U) mendengus. Atem (SL) terdiam sesaat sebelum bersuara lagi.

"Hei, menurut kalian, jika kita di sini, apa para Yugi kita juga kumpul di suatu tempat di sekitar sini?" tanya Atem (SL).

Kesunyian menyeruak. Pertanyaan Atem (SL) mendapat banyak reaksi dari berbagai pihak. Atem (RM) dan (FTB) menatap horor ke arah lelaki berkimono itu, Atem (TLT) mengangkat sebelah alis, wajah Atem (U) berseri-seri mendengar bahwa aibou-nya dekat, Atem (M) dan (SDK) hanya menelengkan kepala.

"Oh my God..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shin : (baca fic) Gila, tanpa plot banget, nih.

Noir : Iya, kan? Gw nemu ini di file-nya Scarlet-sama.

Lumiere : Haha... jadi inget sama CLAMP in Wonderland!

Shin : (~_o) Tapi, ceritanya nanggung gini.

Noir : Yah... kayaknya Scarlet-sama lagi buat sekuelnya. (shrugged) Nggak tau juga, sih. Cuma gw nemu file lain yang isinya fic dengan tema yang sama.

Shin : (grin at the room that held Atems) Syukur juga ada cerita begini. (jilat bibir) Gw bisa seneng-seneng di dalam sana. (masuk kamar dengan kekehan psiko nan mesum, pintu di kunci)

.

[sfx di dalam kamar :

GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

OH MY GOOOOOD! SI RAJA PERVERT DI SINI!

JANGAN SENTUH GW!

KHUKHUKHU... COME HERE MY BEAUTIFUL B*TCHES.

I'M NOT YOUR B*TCH!]

.

Noir : (_ /\_) Turut berduka cita, Atem-san.


End file.
